2013.08.31 - Princely Meeting
"Stupid d-demons," Axiom mutters, watching a slowly burning portal swallow up the N'Garia demon he'd been fighting. The creature had ambushed him on his patrol and a fight resulted. The princeling of Asgard got a little battered an bruised but managed to test out one of the little magic tricks he'd been researching in his quest to contact Gaea and rescue his best friend. Just a little charm meant to banish demons back where they came...of course it only worked on tiny grunts like the monster that attacked him and now he had to make another one but at least it worked. The costumed teen sighs and collapses his staff back to it's compact size before attaching it to his belt and running his unarmored hand through his hair. "We're g-going to get Wiccan back and stop these things. I know we w-will," he says to no one in particular. A flash of light, glinting off his golden armor, announces Achilles's arrival just before he descends from the sky. As he touches down, the warrior steps forward, hand resting on the pommel of the sword belted to his waist and shield slung across his back. "My greeting! You, unless I am mistaken, bear a divine blessing, and here you fight creatures from an infernal plane. I am Achilles of Thalarion, Olympian and champion of Zeus. Who is it I have the honor to address?" He flashes a big grin, presenting his hand and forearm as if to shake or clasp hands. The flash of light gets Axiom tensing and reaching for his staff reflexively. Assassins are after him after all. When Achilles doesn't launch right into attacks or death threats, the Thorson relaxes. He blinks a few times at the mention of a divine blessing, looking down at himself. "I d-do?" he asks. "Err...I guess getting adopted by the god of thunder counts..." he trails off awkwardly. There's a blink as Achilles introduces himself and Axiom takes a deep breath. He's trying to be better at the 'prince' thing so that means titles. "I'm Axiom, the Spear of Thurdheim, Messenger of the Goddess, Defender of Midgard, Young Ally, Princeling of Asgard, and Guardian of Hope," he says, reaching out to do the hand clasp thing he's seen Thor do with some of the other Asgardians. Achilles clasps hands with Axiom, nodding and grinning again at the list of titles. "You have earned more titles than I, Axiom. I have also been called Warrior-Prince of Thalarion, but no matter. I defer to your decorations. The others I might claim died with my mortal form! I am well pleased to meet you, in any case." When they release hands, he folds his arms across his breastplate. "Well pleased indeed, as you are favored of Asgard. One of my purposes in this city is to present myself to Thor Odinson and gain his friendship!" "I hope I d-don't get any more. Saying them all is a little weird," Axiom laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "You d-don't have to defer or anything like that. I'm not going to like...try to pull rank," he says. Letting his arms fall to his sides, the teen blinks. "Umm, r-really? Did Hercules ask you t-to or something?" he asks, knowing the Lion of Olympus is doing a very important quest for Thor and Sif right now. Achilles says, "Ah!" Achilles says, eyes lighting up. "Has Heracles beaten me to it? No matter." He shrugs, unfolding his arms to wave one hand dismissively. "But no. I seek to do good in this world, to oppose the dictators and warmongers. While this is a worthy task that I do not shy from, it seemed to me that I might be wise to find allies amongst those gods and immortals who have come before me." He reaches to clap Eddie lightly on the shoulder, adding, "And their champions as well!"" "He's helping with s-something incredibly important r-right now. A matter of life and death," Axiom explains. He doesn't know the details much to his annoyance. His adopted mother and unborn siblings are in danger and him being unable to help just adds to the stress on his mortal shoulders. He's glad the clap is light and surprised, too used to gods sending him sprawling the first few times. "D-did you just arrive here on Earth for the first time?" Achilles throws back his head in peals of laughter at that, reaching to rest his hand on Eddie's shoulder again (and very possibly jostling him about without meaning to). "I was born on the Earth, long ago! I have late lived on the Isle of Thalarion, and not long ago I took a suite at one of New York City's fine hotels. No, I am not new to the Earth. Yet, I was recently called back home for some affairs of state, and only now have I become free to return to the city." A beat, and Achilles adds, "Now--what is this matter of Life and Death that Herac--er, Hercules--has undertaken?" Axiom blushes a little and nods. "Oh, well if you n-need any help meeting other heroes or g-gods, I could try to help. I know a bunch," he offers. He's glad Achilles is doing well so far on Earth. When things get more serious, Axiom rubs the back of his neck. "I'm um..n-not allowed to say too much about it but Hercules is on some quest to g-get something to save some lives that are v-v-very important to Thor and I." Nodding slowly, Achilles says, "Well, then it sounds that Hercules has his own quest that must be undertaken. I wish him well, but I will not seek to interfere." He pauses, then gestures finally to the site where the demons disappeared a bit ago. "So, will you tell me what happened there? It looks to have been a fierce battle." Axiom nods. The whole quest thing bothers him greatly but he's not explaining. When the fierce battle is metioned, Eddie blinks a few times before jumping. "Oh! Umm," he chuckles a bit nervously. "Well...long story short, an evil elder god possessed my b-best friend and has been releasing his d-demon army into Earth slowly. I've b-b-b-been working to stop all the incursions and prevent larger ones while w-working on a way to get where he's hidig out so I can rescue my friend and save the universe." "I see!" Achilles says, frowning down at the spot where the demons vanished. "Well, perhaps I can help ward off these incursions! If I can release you from some of this burden, perhaps you will find an easier time uncovering your friend and the villain who plagues him!" "Any help is appreciated," Axiom replies. "Some of the d-d-demons are specifically targeting me though so..." he shrugs. "The v-v-villain's called Chthon," he adds, revealing which ancient threat to all existience is the problem. "Cthon," Achilles says. "I shall look into this dark god and see what I can learn." Grinning and clapping Axiom on the shoulder again, he says, "Until then, come with me! I will show you where I'm presently staying so you can find me in time of need." And with that, he reaches out to take Axiom by the hand and leaps into the air, intending to take the other hero right along with him. "I'll t-tell you all I can too," Axiom adds. He blinks when told to come with Achilles but before he can say anything, he's being pulled through the air and holding tightly onto the other hero's hand. What a way to travel. Category:Log